prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Smile Pacts and their special ribbon-shaped Cure Decor pieces. "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is also the title of the transformation music track found on original soundtrack albums. It can be found in the albums Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack, Smile Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Parade!! and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack. Sequence The Smile Pact is first opened, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, the girls shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which the girls tap on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. To produce their Cure costumes, each girl has their own way of applying the powder onto her body to create articles of clothing, and the animations of each transformation show which force they control, in which Cure Happy is light, Cure Sunny is fire, Cure Peace is thunder, Cure March is wind, and Cure Beauty is ice. *'Cure Happy' **Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. *'Cure Sunny ' **Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure Peace ' **Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure March ' **Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure Beauty ' **Reika blows on her puff to scatter the magic powder into the air, which then forms her shoes, skirt, arm protectors, and top. The girls' hair then changes length and color, and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, they pat the powder puff onto their cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet and introduce themselves, and declare their battle cry, before striking a final pose. Parody In Episode 8, a transformation sequence of Miyuki in Candy's body is shown. Similar to Miyuki's original sequence, the transformation shows "Candy" tapping her puff on her body to produce articles on clothing. The only difference is how Happy changes her introductory speech at the end of the transformation, and that she has renamed herself as Cure Candy. In Episode 17, Haranishi from the comedy group Fujiwara tries to transform to a Pretty Cure with his mobile phone instead with a Smile Pact and a Cure Decor. He dances and imitates the typical transformation movements and calls himself Cure Gorilla. Naturallly, he doesn't change at all. In Episode 38, there is a transformation the Smile as children. It begins with all five falling holding hands with their bodies glowing and produce their clothes. The only difference each of them do their speeches were some of their backrounds and the elements that appeared are weak and sometimes uncomfort them like the winds made Chibi March fall or the small blizzard made Chibi Beauty shiver. In their catchphrase speech, they stand in a horizantal line and hold hands saying their speech in "1, 2," in each sentence. Full Sequence List Key *''Full Group Sequence (very short)*:'' No individual sequences are seen. *''Full Group Sequence (short):'' Scenes from all the girls' individual sequences are meshed together. *''Full Group Sequence (long):'' Each girl's individual sequence is shown one by one, with some scenes cut out to shorten the transformation. *''Full Group Sequence (full):'' Each girl's individual sequence is shown one by one in full. Cure Peace' "Rock Scissors Paper"-Game During her introduction speech, Cure Peace shakes her hands and makes randomly a hand sign: rock, scissors or paper. The hand signs vary in each episode. Sometimes, the villains play with her this game, but lose everytime. Trivia *During the transformation, a background voice can be heard saying "Ready? Go!" and "Go! Go! Let's go, _____", where the Cure's name is inserted into the blank. When multiple Cures are transforming together, the voice just says "Go! Go! Let's go!". *This is the second transformation sequence where the girls have to actively apply magic onto their bodies to gain their Cure costumes. The first was the transformation from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *This is the fourth transformation sequence which does not require the help of mascots of any kind. The first were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, followed by Fresh Pretty Cure!. *The end of the transformation when the Cures fly down and land on their feet resembles the sequence from Fresh Pretty Cure!, though each Cure has their own way of flying down; Happy flies softly down, Sunny frontflips and falls, Peace falls in a zigzag motion, March flies down at a extremely quick pace, and Beauty spins while falling sideways. *Prior to the transformation, the girl's bodies and the hair accessories light up right around the beginning. Coincidentally, every Cure in this season has hair accessories in their civilian form. *The first four Cures have similar transformation sequences with step-by-step views, while Beauty's transformation is somewhat quick and not step-by-step. *When all five Cures transform together, they fly down from the sky one by one and land together. *In Episode 14, the five Cures transform as a group, but are actually seperated in two sub-groups, Cure Happy with Cure Peace, and Cure Sunny with Cure March and Cure Beauty. However, they manage to transform simultaneously and the transformation sequences are shown in the right order, without the group's battle cry in the end. *When the five Cures say "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!", Miyuki's face is usually in the middle. But from Episode 35 to Episode 38, another Cure's face is in the middle: Yayoi's face in Episode 35, Akane's face in Episode 36, Reika's face in Episode 37, and Nao's face in Episode 38. *Miyuki got the most individual transformation sequences in the whole season, six of fifteen in total (including as Cure Candy). Reika got three and the rest got two. Gallery Videos Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations